Until The Very End
by Organictea
Summary: Is this the end for the young Phantomhive or a beginning of love, lust, sin and the unexplained? Join me in their tale as Sebastian's point of view is revealed and Ciel's feelings for his loyal butler become more than just master and servant.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fellow readers, it's **Ta** here with my very first fan-fiction!

-Crowd cheering-

I'm super exited about writing this.

Of course, what better anime to write about than Kuroshitsuji!

I'm going through a Sebastian and Ciel phase, kind of hard to avoid once you have seen the first season and some of the second[I cried sooooo hard at the ending of the first one, who of you did as well?]

So yeah, I love reviews! The more reviews, the more I'll update

Let's get this loooong show on the road, yes?

**Warnings:** Lots of lemons in the later chapters, this is **M** for mature audiences. If you don't like boy on boy action, especially when it involves a minor, I suggest you stop and exit this story at once.

:'D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : _Disperazione_**

The first sensation I felt was despair that turned to agony which suddenly faded into a heavy sadness that chilled me to the core. All I could see in my mind was Sebastian's saddened carmine eyes. Agony and craving clashed within his brilliant orbs, his face was perfectly gathered into an expressionless mask. My mind suddenly struck by how beautiful he was.

I heard his gentle whispers in my ear, echoing over and over, trying to comfort the anxiety that was eating my insides.

"Sh... it's okay; I'm right here. I'll always be with you, young Master."

_Was Sebastian really going to be with me for that long, will he really follow me to the deepest depths of Hell?_ My mind processed those unreasonable questions that ached to be answered over and over again. The pieces of the puzzle started to piece themselves together, I could hear the ticking of my mind as the end dawned on me.

I wanted to see his face again. My fingers ached to feel the warmth of his skin, smell that consoling scent of his waistcoat. I nuzzled my face into the hollow of his neck, the thumping of his heart lulled my anxiety for what seemed like a flash of light. I could feel strands of his coal-colored hair tickle my ear uncomfortably but I cared not for all that ran through my mind at the moment was the realization that I was slowly being freed from the "master and servant" act I've struggled to pull through.

Somehow during my pondering his whispering came to a stop. I tried to look around, to find my dearest butler but it was all in vain; my eyelids had closed heavily over my eyes and my trying to open them wouldn't work. _Where was Sebastian?_ _He promised to be with me forever, he promised!_

I attempt again to open my eyes, my cerulean orbs searched from under my lids finding nothing but dark shadows. These shadows frightened me, made me remember those horrid days when I was caged. When I was taken advantage of, when I was slaughtered. My lips parted as I tried to get my vocal chords to work but all that was emitted from my shell was that dreadful silence that I had come to loathe.

I felt Sebastian shift around me, his hand came to rest on my cheek as his thumb caressed the skin over my cheekbone. I wanted to melt into his touch but as soon as that thought ran through my mind his hand slid down my jaw and and it tilt my head sideways. The crook of my neck exposed just for him; I knew he felt the blood rushing through my veins, how his mouth must water from the thought of finally tasting the aged wine that rightfully belonged to him. Another swift slide of his hand down my shoulder blades, his touch delivering burning signals to my brain as I inhaled sharply. Suddenly, I felt his hot breath wash over the sensitive skin of my neck, I could feel the goosebumps rise on the skin of my arms from the pleasant effect. His hand once again sliding down my shoulders only to fall on my waist.

"Young Master..."

His voice, oh how seductive it could be. If only I could open my eyes; why has god forsaken me like this? Why must he laugh at my foolish desires to see his face? I felt soft strands of his hair brush on my collarbone as Sebastian pressed his soft lips to my neck which caused my body to shiver involuntarily.

That's when I felt it, his venomous fangs break skin slowly. My nose instantly caught the smell of blood and it made my stomach flip in turmoil. The pain...I cannot describe it for I was too lost on the way his lips pressed even harder on my neck and how I felt my blood fluidly trickle down the contours of my chest.

Once my thought process commenced to take account of the fact that something was going wrong, that the searing pain I was starting to feel wasn't how I had imagined it would be, my arms took up the last of my remaining strength and tried to break free from the stupor. I tried to breathe, to feel the rush of air through my lungs as my chest heaved up and down but of course that was all in my imagination. I lay there, still, quiet, growing colder as my ears perked to the sound of that wretched ticking sound coming from the watch that Sebastian kept in his waist pocket.

_**Tic tok tic tok tic tok**_

_Rgh, make that annoying ticking stop, make it stop! _was all that kept going around in my head. My mind wouldn't freeze, it kept producing all these thoughts like a factory that was working overtime. The image of my butler's face flashed under my lids. I tried to concentrate on his eyes but my attention was drawn to his lips. Oh how I ached to feel his warm, delicious lips on mine. How I wanted to lock my fingers into his raven strands of slightly ruffled hair and tug him down, down, down over my body.

My ears caught a faint whimper and I quickly realized it was mine. I could still feel Sebastian's gentle but firm grip on my waist as he released the impaled skin of my neck with a terrifying slurp. I sighed knowing it wasn't the end, knowing that he was just tasting, savoring and enjoying the taste like the fine wine taster that I knew he was.

His hands slid up my body only to rest on my neck as I felt him shift around me. His sweet breath now mingled with mine, the awareness of my senses dulled by the low chuckle that was emitted from him as he saw me inhale deeply.

"It's time young Master."

I gulped, my Adam's apple raised as the saliva was forced down my esophagus, readying myself for what was to come. A sigh left my lips as one of Sebastian's hands slid up to cup my cheek, he leaned in closer and I could see the outline of his shadow through my lids. Then I felt his soft lips on mine, at first they pressed on mine gently but then they took hold of my lower lip and bit down softly.

My breath caught in my throat as I opened my mouth to catch my breath, a soft moan escaped from the clutches of my teeth. Sebastian took this opportunity to let his tongue wander inside my mouth, the warm muscle exploring relentlessly, savoring my tantalizing flavor as he sated his hunger. He offered me a soft grunt which caused me to shiver, my tongue twitching slightly as Sebastian's teased it. I wanted to get caught up in this kiss, wanted to lose myself but I knew it wouldn't last long and not matter how much I pleaded with my body to respond, all it did was lay lifelessly in his arms.

I felt Sebastian withdraw his tongue slowly, reluctantly. I felt the wet and softness of that bubblegum pink muscle lick my lips.

"Ciel..."

And then all I could feel was the cold completely take over my body and the agonizing pain as I inhaled sharply and silently screamed in agony.

What did you guys think? Oh my god, I wanted to just make Sebastian take Ciel right then and there!

* * *

**Sebastian:** You horrid woman, teasing me so.

**Me:** Hee hee hee... Oh you will get your chance later on my dear, I promise you.

**Sebastian:** Just remember that you do not play with a demon and get away with it.

**Ciel: **… I love the way I have a say in this...

So I'm going to let you all know now, there will only be this death for now, technically it isn't a death...yet. Can't give you all any more hints or you'll discover my plan for later chapters. Spoilers? None as of yet, maybe later when I get more your attention?

OH that's right! I'm in need of a Beta reader, it's rather hard re-reading everything and not getting too caught up in the story. So just send me a message if you're interested.

There will be plenty of other chapters IF I get enough reviews in each chapter that I update. Reviews make me feel like you all actually read and like what I write. Makes me feel like all the time and effort I put into this was well worth and appreciated.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, TILL NEXT UPDATE!

~**Ta**


	2. Chapter 2

_Late update is LATE!_

_...Anyhow..._

_Hello once more!_

_OwO; _

_I am much too excited even though I'm having a hard time thinking on how I'm going to do this. _

_Hahaha … -Nervous giggle.-_

_Thank you for all the hits and for the couple of reviews I've gotten, since some of you are asking for more, I shall definitely give you more so long as you all ask for it._

_Speaking of having a hard time deciding on what to do, I wanted to ask for request from you guys. What would you like to see in this story? _

_I will chose ONE good request for a random chapter[there will be my own ideas as well] and of course I shall thank that person in the introduction to my next chapter. I don't see many of these stories that are willing to ask the readers what they want, so I'm asking you all._

_Of course, I am going to add loooootsa lemons because c'mon, it can't be a Sebastian and Ciel couple fanfic without LEMONS, so keep that in mind. _

_Back to the story then, shall we?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, even though I so wish I could.

-Sighs dreamily at the thought.-

**Warning:** Lots of lemons in later chapters, this is rated **M** for mature audiences. If you dislike male on male action, especially when it involves a minor, I suggest you stop and exit this story at once!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deliberazione **

_**Sebastian**_

I never thought that leading _my_ young Master on that way could be possible. It was a coincidence that the crow was waiting there ever so patiently, I dare say it was not even the targeted bird!

To be quite honest, I don't know what overtook me as I leaned down and embraced my lord. I knew that the end was near, I had known ever since I ate that fallen angel up, feather after feather. Yet something in me...my emotions...if we demons even have them, couldn't bear at the thought of leaving that person. Immediately, my mind started going over all those precious memories I hadn't thought were dear at the time. The first time young Master slapped me for being the smart-mouthed fiend that I was to him. The first time I saw his soft cheeks redden to an alluring rosy red when I bathed him. I remembered the pain and sorrow his brilliant eyes showed no one but me, oh how I lost myself in those eyes. Those chromatic orbs were breathtaking, they were locked gates to his soul which I had the only skeleton key to open them with.

Thinking about his face, his silky black hair that had the most perfect cut to fit such a fine noble like himself; Ah just thinking about it excites me to the brink.

Was I in love with _Ciel_?

I asked myself that whilst cooking his meals, how I made his delicacies to his tastes. Molding his sweet cravings with detail and patience...love. At first I tried denying any thought possible concerning feelings. I would not allow myself to develop anything to tie myself down to a being that would be gone in the end no matter how you looked upon it. "Demons can't feel," I heard my young Master in his sleep once as I did my routine check on him. Without a second thought I walked beside his bed, leaned over him and grazed his temple with my lips.

"Don't we, young Master...?" I whispered to the confines of his ear. I felt a fluttering in my chest, I could not explain the feeling but it agitated me as I looked over my Master tenderly. Us demons do feel, we do have emotions; Some of us would rather not acknowledge them for it would be so much harder in the end of the long run. I was one of those demons that decided to completely forget about feelings, _nothing is of more important other than yourself_, that's what I told myself and at the time I was weak with hunger; My mind had to tell itself something to keep me on the right path.

As the days progressed, I found it harder to silence the clashing emotions within me. I wanted to hold my Master, I wanted to please him the way a man would please a woman. I wanted to claim him as _mine_ and no one else's. Gender meant nothing to me for when the coldest most desolate parts of my heart began to warm and beat with a fluent rhythm it meant that the person regardless of their gender was the one for me.

How troublesome it was for me to finally admit my feelings for my Lord and still keep the usual calm and mocking smirk plastered on my lips without my eyes giving me away. Simple tasks such as undressing and bathing my Master became unnerving. I tried so very hard to keep my desires and overwhelming lust in reign with more difficutly as I saw sides of my Master I never deemed possible.

The nights my young Master woke up in a screaming frenzy and I felt the sign of the contract on my hand prickle at the calling of my contractor, my stomach seemed to give a nice flop of excitement. My desire to be acknowledged by him took over my prime thoughts as I raced to my Masters aid.

What started as a contract grew into a more calm and emotion-filled relationship; I knew it was all too good to be true and then what I had feared of hit us like a bullet to my spine. My chance to fight Angela, to prevail over a greater threat to my Master than myself; this also meant that by being the victor, the contract would be completed and I'd have to take the soul that I molded, that I watched become even more tainted by loss and suffering. My thoughts became reluctant, if I had to make a choice I would chose another lifetime with Ciel for I felt like I could endure another century if I had him by my side.

Then again, I couldn't show weakness to my young Master, doing so would ruin what I had hoped would have been a calm crossing over.

I had finally defeated the archangel, losing my limb in order to protect my already weakening contractor. Every chance I could I stole glances at my dear Ciel, how his normally pale complexion seemed to grow even paler. The loss of blood was the cause of that problem or so I assumed. When I dealt the finishing blow I could sense that a dark cloud of burdens where lifted off of my Masters shoulders.

The events that followed the victory were a blur until I got to my lair. Something seemed off in the way the trees were swaying with the nonexistent breeze or how the typically quiet night was filled with noises from unexplained creatures. I looked around to see the targeted bird, it's beady eyes looked down at the scene as it became the audience to the final confession between a master and his lowly yet allegiant servant.

I looked down at my Master as I kneeled over his already limp body. His pulse was slowly declining, I could sense death around him, I could feel his usually warm body drop in temperature. My head shook in disapproval and the expressionless mask I usually wore on my face shattered into pieces. My eyes narrowed as I felt an undescribable feeling creep upon me, was it fright...I dare say it was now that I think back on it.

My hands delicately made their way to his cheeks, they slid down with the softest of touches, afraid that my demonic strength would crush him. He responded to my touch, I felt him shiver slightly as my arms wound around his waist and pulled him up and closer to my body. I could see that my Lord was in pain, he wanted to reach out and grasp my body, he wanted to be reassured that I'd keep my promise to him.

"Sh... it's okay; I'm right here. I'll always be with you, young Master."

_It's not okay, why are you lying to him at the end of it all?_

I saw his eyes flutter, trying to break free of death's grasp in vain for he was far too gone. As my hands slid down to tilt his neck for easier access to the meal I had patiently awaited, my mind kept screaming to let him off. How could I? A deal was a deal...right?

Ever so slowly, I leaned down and pressed my lips to the crook of his neck, reveling in the softness despite the cold. I even let my tongue snake out and take a quick lick for taste. Oh how my tastebuds exploded at the sweetness; Could it have been caused by the sweets he was obsessed with or was it just because he was my beloved? I cared not, I just wanted to feel the warms of his blood quench part of the hunger I felt.

My fangs abruptly pierced his skin in the most gentle way I could possibly offer, keeping my lust for him in control before I took him all for myself. Ciel's blood was a delicacy, not too rich yet not too bland, as my mind processed this thought my arms snaked around his waist, keeping him in place, reminding him it was my turn to take what was promised. As I ripped my lips from his neck, my ears caught a soft whimper; My eyes widened but softened as the comforting flavor was still in my mouth, my tongue slid out and licked the corner of my lips for any spillage of his rare blood.

Quiet overtook the both of us, my hands ran up and down his sides, remembering his curves until they came to a stop once again on his neck.

"It's time, young Master..."

_No, Sebastian, you very well know it is not over. Do not deny the feeling of discomfort._

I heard my young Master sigh and gulp to himself, readying for what he thought was the last of his life...

I leaned in once again and captured his lips in a brusing kiss, this time I was far from in control. My tongue slipped through his lips, inching it's way through every part of the warm, wet cavern that was his mouth. This was a thousand times better than his blood. I touched my tongue with his and was slightly disappointed when I realized he was still in the paralyzed state the bullet wound had left him in.

Without further a do, I recollected my thoughts and chanted a sleep curse on young Master. "**Why,**" you ask? I had no intent on taking my Master's soul and I did not want him to be in pain; I could tell my young Master was struggling to move, his eyes resltessly moved under his eyelids as the little quiet whimpers he emitted seem to increase in volume, I could hear the agony he felt from his injury.

I increased the pace I chanted, why did curses that increased slowing down the human body have to be so dreadfully long? I asked myself as I said the last of the words. I clinged on to Ciel, my hands were needy for him but it was as if a ragdoll was in my possession. He wouldn't move, the whimpers had ceased and his eyes were still under their lids.

_Young Master...I hope you can forgive me when you awaken once more..._

I shifted Ciel into my arms, my left hand under the bend of his knee and my right mirroing the act but under the crook of his neck; His head fell in a way that leaned against my chest so it was easier to walk with him in that position.

My eyes wandered to his ear and I leaned down, pressed my lips to the corner of his and inched my way closer to his ear lobe, "I love you..."

That last sentence I meant and I knew that I would wait be it a week or a millenia for my Master to once again be next to me; My feet moved us to the boat, where I would start the journey to the Phantomhive Estate and regain the energy needed to start the play over again.

* * *

_A/N: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_I can't believe I made it through that ordeal. _

_-Wipes forehead in relief.- _

_It was rather hard keeping character when it comes to Sebastian, I had to write it on a Post It and stick it on the corner of my screen so I would remember but it was so worth it!_

_I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long but before I knew it, I had written two pages and then three and voila...finished at four; Do let me know if anything is mispelled or grammatically incorrect, I didn't have a chance to re-read it myself. I do believe I will be updating before Wednesday of this upcoming week, of course don't take my word for it, this is just an guesstimation!_

_SO SO SO, tell me what you thought of this chapter, did I stay in touch with Sebastian's character or did I make him a whimp?  
_

_Oh oh, and remember, I would like to see requests be it in the form of reviews or messages! _

_**I need a Beta, please!**_

**~Ta**


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, I'm sooooo sorry for the late update, I was in a hurry to finish the drawing for this fanfic; It's now finished and I have successfully saved it as my avatar, take a look if you so desire. There's a bigger version on my deviantart account. _

_I promise that after this late update, no more late updates will occur, if so...then you all can just throw rocks at me, virtually._

_;3_

_Also, important bit of news, I finally got a Beta Reader, here's a shoutout to for graciously accepting to proofread my stories. On a lighter note, the FINAL episode of Kuroshitsuji was **WOOOOOOW**, I honestly wasn't expecting it, even though the opening animation hints it and all of the fanfics I've been reading end with Ciel turning into a demon [If you haven't seen the latest and final episode, I'm sorry for this spoiler, just look away and pretend I didn't just spoil it for you!]_

_Ahem...-Clears throat.-_

_So yeah, I haven't gotten a single request and so far only three reviews, which I thank those who have reviewed so far; This bit of information upsets me. Please, it doesn't take long to review, a quick, "wow, that was pretty detailed" or "you could have improved this and you misspelled that" would have been amazing, but meh, maybe later on in the story when lemons are included you all will review. _

_Enough of my meaningless jumble of words, let's get to capitulo **tres**!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.

-Sighs dreamily at Sebastian- [Wouldn't mind owning him OwO;]

**Warning:** Lots of lemons in later chapters, this is rated **M** for mature audiences. If you dislike male on male action, especially when it involves a minor, I suggest you stop and exit this story at once!

* * *

**Chapter 3: L'attesa**

For all Sebastian cared, the pitch black of the night could have been illuminated in warm shades of orange and red due to an inferno, but he was much too transfixed in the appearance of his dormant Master who lay limp in his arms, still and lifeless.

In the eyes of any other person, the man adorned in black only held a finely made porcelain doll with smooth features and realistic hair that swayed with the gentle breeze the peaceful night offered. The raven-like man took graceful strides toward his upcoming destination, his head tilted delicately as the long strands of his coal-colored hair framed his long and pale face. His eyes, which were directed at the face of the young boy were a deep shade of cerise. Emotions clashed within them, and which feeling would be victorious in the end was not known, not even to the owner of such majestic orbs. Lips, usually curved at the corner, were pressed in a tight line, relentless in all of their endowment. Said man's expression was genuine, no longer veiled by a perfectly portrayed mask. Pain and restlessness could be seen in those strong features, those sentiments hid a foreign ripple of anticipation as the man inhaled sharply and turned his attention to the path in front of him.

Sebastian could sense the manor, his sharp nose took in the scent of burning wood and the feeling of desperation seemed heavy in the air. At this point, Sebastian had stopped walking and repositioned the heavy load that was his Master over his shoulder, his hand caressing the boy's clothed back comfortingly. A smirk once again played with the corner of the demon's lips as his mind went over the possibilities and the estimation on how much time and currency it would take to rebuild the once great estate.

_This should be diverting...now if only I could find one decent room to place _my_ treasured possession in._

Sebastian's legs took on a more hurried pace, the once spotless dress shoes his feet displayed were covered in dirt and dew; He no longer had to keep up the faultless act for there was no one to see him commit such wrongdoings. Every step he took brought him closer to the manor, every now and then kicking over a pebble and hearing it skate across the uneven dirt road.

Even though there was such a heavy burden on those broad shoulders, Sebastian had already composed himself; Told himself everything would be fine so long as he could at least rebuild what was lost by the fire. He wanted to start anew with his Master; if possible, he wanted to have things like before. That meant he had to do everything in his power to find the other Phantomhive servants. Last he remembered was watching Ciel, Finny, Maylene and Bard take on the hound from Hell.

He shook his head slowly, scowling at the jumble of thoughts in his usually organized mind. First thing, he had to keep his master in a safe place while he gathered the loyal servants again. As he nodded to himself, approving of the first article on his to do list, the entrance to the Phantomhive Estate was reached. He shifted his Master once again, bridal style just in case any sort of interference presented itself where Sebastian had to take the offensive and run away. The sound of his shoes on the now ruined cement tiles of the private road echoed, each clack more refined than the former.

Sebastian dodged the craters caused by the once tamed Pluto's paws, mentally strangling the now deceased mutt for causing such a disaster.

"I do believe I need to get in touch with Mr. Lau once again...I have heard that stone from India is very durable..." The demon's soprano voice rang out as he conversed with himself, his legs slowly climbing the steps that reached the door to the main entrance. He leaned back on his heels as his right arm held Ciel's full weight, while his left hand reached up to turn the knob of the grand door. His eyes took in the sight of the broken glass that once bejeweled the dull wood of the movable barrier. Always delicately, the hand released the knob and pushed the door open, only to have the hinges groan in distress and break off completely.

Sebastian only sighed again in exasperation as he looked around, his work cut out for him. But of course where would they be if a servant of the Phantomhive family couldn't do such a thing? When he finally reached the detailed staircase, his legs carried him up every step, his arms taking a more possessive hold of the young boy in his arms.

"Young Master, we've arrived home..."

Sebastian's eyes were half-lidded as his orbs traveled down Ciel's face, how humorous it was to be standing in front of Ciel's bedroom, it being the only one adequate enough for him to shelter Ciel's body in. He opened the door with his left hand again and looked around. The mirror that was located on the nightstand next to Ciel's bed was cracked and a few small pieces of glass were littered around the carpeted floor. The bed was still neatly made, but the comforters and pillows were dirtied with dust and particles from the roof. His eyes strayed around the room to check for any major opening in the walls and on the ceiling, nothing completely inhabitable. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he sat Ciel's body on the leather chair that was placed next to the door; Sebastian's hands tugged at the young boy's collar, fixing it from any wrinkles and his long fingers arranged the untidy silver-black hair.

When the dotting butler was pleased with his alternations, he stood back up and made his way to the large bed, taking the covers and raising them into the air in one fluid motion, cleaning them of the dirt and debris. He did the same to the pillows, and once finished, placed everything in order and went back to his Master. His hands hooked under where the thin arms met the side of his torso and lifted him up again, rapidly gathering the young boy's legs with his left arm. Sebastian walked back to the bed, his right hand raised the comforters and placed his Master under them, tucking him in afterward. Said demon placed his hands on his waist as he looked back down at the bundle of joy that was gathered under the blankets.

_Tsk...now to look for the troublesome servants._

Sebastian's features displayed those of disapproval as he turned from the spot next to his Master's bed. When he walked out of the doorway, he took one more measuring look around the room and then focused down at the young boy. The corner of the demon's lips curved into a gentle smile as he faced ahead again, walked down the hall and descended the stairs. Without looking back, the raven walked out of the mansion and into the foggy confines of the night in search for those who his Young Master held dear.

_._

_._

_._

_**Two Months Later**_

_._

_._

_._

Everything in the Phantomhive Estate was back to normal, the mansion was built up from the ground again with the help of the gawky servants that Sebastian had successfully managed to retrieve. They weren't in the best conditions when he found them straying but with time, they were back to their clumsy, destructive habits. Everyone was back...except Ciel.

The demon clad in his usual impeccable butler uniform woke up from the luxurious slumber he had taken in his spare time only to feel a light tingle emitted from the contract symbol on his left hand. Sitting up swiftly and smoothing the stray strands of hair off of his eyes only to tuck them behind his ear, he peeled off the glove that covered his left hand with his canines, carelessly letting the article of clothing fall to the ground with a small thud. He stared at the charred skin that was the symbol intently, waiting for something to happen but all he felt was that dull calling.

Moving on instinct, Sebastian climbed out of bed and in a matter of seconds remade the bed, making it the picture of perfection. His long legs carried him swiftly out of his chamber and up the grand staircase to his Master's bedroom. He looked around in the dark, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the single candle that flickered idly on the nightstand. His eyes settled on the lump under the blankets. Ciel was still in the same position he had left him in that morning after his sponge bath. His graceful movements ended when he reached the side of the ample bed. This time his carmine eyes lowered down to his Master's sweet face.

Sebastian couldn't help the pang that shot through his heart at that moment. His right knee ascended and leaned on the cushioned mattress, followed by his hands and then his other leg. He had successfully managed to crawl next to his sleeping Master and as he stared down at those full lips, Sebastian was having a hard time reigning in his lust. He had been holding in such desires for quite a long time that now it seemed impossible to restrain himself. He straddled the boy's thin waist as his hands cupped that now cold but rosy cheek.

The raven's lips watered at the mental image of Ciel's sweating body, his legs spread wide in welcome. A shiver ran down the length of his spine, goosebumps raising on his arms at the warm sensation that slowly began to take over his abdomen. Oh how delicious it would be to run his tongue across those flushed nipples. Sebastian could imagine Ciel's hot breath on the crook of his neck and the small moans of pleasure that would rumble through his Young Master's chest.

Sebastian towered over Ciel and leaned down only to glide his lips over that childish jaw, his bubblegum colored tongue slithered out of the confines of his mouth to slide across the child's plump lips. He caught the lower lip with his teeth and gently nipped it, his emotion-filled eyes looking at Ciel's face for any kind of reaction, finding nothing. His long fingers traced patterns on the boy's cold skin that led down his neck and over his collarbone.

"Ah, Young Master...you've no idea how I miss your slaps...your blush. I _want_ _you_ back Ciel."

Sebastian's lips took Ciel's in a passionate kiss, his right hand took a hold of the boy's chin as he lifted it softly. He couldn't hold it in anymore; this was the first time the demon felt so weak and overtaken by his lust. His left hand took hold of Ciel's and pulled it to chest, tightening his grip.

The contract on his hand was pulsing in pain, he wasn't going against orders for Ciel hadn't ordered him to do anything. Another thought made it's way through Sebastian's mind. Was Ciel calling him from his slumber? Was it finally time to break the stupor he had cursed his Young Master with?

Quickly climbing off of Ciel, Sebastian winced at the friction his pants made on his length that had become aroused from that one kiss. He stood up straight and once again used his canines to pull off his other glove. He used his demonic powers to put out the candle and let the room fall into utter darkness. He could hear the crickets chirp outside but as the pain on his left hand became more intense, the insects seemed to quiet down. Everything grew hushed as a dim gleam was emitted from under Ciel's eyelid, his lashes fluttering ever so slightly. With a quick intake of air, Sebastian mumbled the awakening chant.

"Excito ex ut dormio admiratio vicis, patefacio vestri oculus quondam iterum; illud molestus otium vestri mens nocens somnium lacus vos palus in evanui quod vos es revenio tergum ut regnum of victus." **[1]**

The glow of the contract shone even brighter after the chant, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Ciel. His ears caught a faint groan and whimper, at that the raven's heartbeat picked up. He remained motionless, afraid that any kind of movement would send the child back into unconsciousness.

"Ngh...S-sebastian..."

A coarse but cloying voice echoed throughout the room as more rustling was heard. Another whimper; Sebastian exhaled sharply and slowly made his way to the disoriented boy.

"Young Master...?"

As Sebastian's question lingered in the air, Ciel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his hand lingered at the feeling of the heat on his lips. He opened the eye that held the contract first, the pentagram shining brightly, then his other eye opened, looking around, trying to find Sebastian in the dark. Of their own accord, Ciel's arms raised and waved in front of him, searching for his loyal butler only to catch empty air.

"W-where are you...?" Sebastian could hear the despair in the child's quivering voice but was glued still to the floor, in shock. Said demon's ears picked up on a small sob and more rustling, he noticed that Ciel had pushed away the covers trying to get out of bed. That broke the daze he had brought upon himself, as he quickly made his way to the shaken boy and managed to kneel in front of him.

"I'm right in front of you, Ciel."

Ciel's hands reached in front of him only to fall upon the face of his beloved demon. Sebastian shivered at the warm and feathery caresses the young boy was giving him. Oh how he had missed those frail fingers, those smooth hands and those majestic eyes. The child in front of him was making sure he was out of that maelstrom of never ending pitch black ditches, what better way to assure himself than to search and examine the smooth and cool skin of his loyal butler.

"Why didn't you answer Sebastian? What happened to me? How long was I asleep!" Ciel held on to his head as memories of his last breath came back in one quick flash. "Nnngh... you didn't finish the contract, why didn't you finish the contract Sebastian?" said boy opened his eyes and glared at Sebastian, eyes filled with disapproval which was quickly defeated by relief.

"I could not go through with the contract my Lord, it's much too late to consume your soul, it's become too precious." Sebastian's eyes strayed from Ciel's face down to the floor, showing respect for his Master. Ciel's hand cupped Sebastian's chin and raised his head so that their eyes could meet.

"I...I was waiting for my tea, Sebastian." Ciel looked away, he could feel his cheeks blush deeply. The fact that Sebastian could see in the dark didn't help him feel any better. Sebastian gave his Master a slight bow and stood up again.

"I do apologize for that my Lord, it seems I have been slacking in my duties..." Sebastian looked at Ciel in the eyes and gave him that trademark smirk of his once again. Ciel sighed in relief and felt himself chuckle quietly, he leaned forward and pulled Sebastian by his collar into a soft kiss. The young child had been wanting to do that ever since he called out Sebastian's name when he awoke. As the kiss ended, Sebastian looked taken aback at the bold move his Master had taken, his tongue darted out and licked his lips, savoring the sweet flavor of the young boy's lips had.

"Hmm...don't leave me like that again, Sebastian, that's an order..." Ciel looked down at Sebastian as he crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back on his bed. The aura of nobility was back and Ciel seemed to have recovered his cocky attitude a lot quicker than Sebastian had managed to regain his teasing smirk.

"Yes...my Lord." the raven-like demon bowed, his left hand over his heart and his characteristic grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

* * *

**[1] **Exit your deep slumber,

Transcend time and open your eyes once again;

Let your troubles ease your mind,

As the nightmare pool you swam in disappears and you are brought back to the realm of the living.

_Phew, long chapter was long!_

_Almost six pages dude, new record; Things did get a bit steamy in this chapter, as the story progresses, there will be more of these hot sessions included, I promise you that!_

_What did you guys think of this chapter, somewhat less boring?_

_I went through such a bad case of a dead end, that I didn't manage to finish this chapter until 11:30 pm, just for you guys. As I mentioned above, I got a Beta Reader so if I don't upload as quickly, it's because is proofreading the chapter, so please be patient. I will try to get chapter four up this upcoming week, as for a specific day, I can't say; Don't want to risk it being a late update again!_

_If you got a bit confused on how Sebastian managed to retrieve the Phantomhive servants, do not fret, all of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I never minded a bit of suspense, it plays with my mind a bit._

_I would really appreciate your **reviews**, my ego feeds off of them. If you want more chapters in this story, remember that all I want is a quick revaluation from all of you who read! _

_That is all I have to say for now, until next time my dears!_

_Ta ta!_

_**~Ta**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey once again guys; no late update this time!_

_I'm so proud of myself._

_Have I piqued your curiosity with my previous chapter?_

_I do hope so for this chapter, in the opinion of **Chloe. Sweets**[Beta Reader] and myself, is going to be one of the most detailed and answering to some of your previous and future questions that you will have._

_Thanks for the reviews and hits, hope to get more soon!_

_I won't deny your treat anymore!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.

-Sighs dreamily at Sebastian- [Wouldn't mind owning him OwO;]

**Warning:** Lots of lemons in later chapters, this is rated **M** for mature audiences. If you dislike male on male action, especially when it involves a minor, I suggest you stop and exit this story at once!

* * *

_**It's like you're deaf to my voice,**_

_But I've been here for every moment._

Waiting on your call to move...

_If you could just make your choice, _

_I know you would find me wanting,_

_Only to be close to _you_._

_You keep denying my lead 'cause I've tried;_

_I've never pulled back my reach._

_And I've stayed and I've died._

_**But you keep looking for me where I'm not.**_

_**-Reveries of Flight [**Oh Sleeper]_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ripetizione **

I was pulled out of my peaceful, dreamless slumber by the sound of the drapes being spread from each other. Out of instinct, my eyes squinted before opening tardily, trying to adjust to the sudden outburst of sunshine that came in through the detailed window. First thing that came into my line of view was that devilish smirk on that pale face. Why I never tired of waking up to such a glorious sight was beyond me but I did know that when those scarlet eyes fell on my face, I could not help the burning on my cheeks from embarrassment, but of what,

I hadn't a clue. Before I could make eye contact with the majestic creature in front of me, I cleared my throat and stretched, hearing a joint crack here or there. A satisfied whimper escaped my lips as I slumped back onto my pillow after that pleasurable act. Once the grogginess released me from it's hold, my mind managed to start thinking properly, noting how dry my throat felt and how much I would fancy a cup of tea.

"Ahem...Young Master, your tea."

I shifted my gaze to notice my loyal butler return to the room backwards, holding the door open for the trolley with his derrière. The sight was rather out of character for Sebastian for he always seemed to have everything in control. I lifted my hand to my lips to keep a snicker in, passing it off as a cough. My eyes trailed after the inhuman being only to stop as he did, right beside me. On the trolley were some beautifully designed pastries along with...I inhaled and looked up at Sebastian's face, Earl Grey tea. Such a mouth watering scent, I could already feel the warm liquid run down my parched pharynx; I hurriedly composed my face into a skeptic countenance, trying in vague for my desires to not be recognized by the always teasing demon.

"Earl Grey again Sebastian," of course the words I played for Sebastian to hear were more of a statement than a question. Sebastian sighed once and shook his head in a very swift movement, handing me a Victorian silver teacup, filled with steaming tea. The brown fluid displayed my reflection in which I saw the contract gleam on the surface of my orb, I raised the teacup to my lips and took a sip, relishing in the slight burning sensation the beverage had on my tongue. I licked the corner of my lip and set the cup down on it's saucer, holding it out to Sebastian, which he took in a delicate manner.

"But of course m'Lord, only the best for your refined tastes..." Behind those carefully recited words was a hint of sarcasm which the corner of my left eye twitched at.

"Really now Sebastian?" My eyes fell on the trolley again, at that delicious looking Baklava. The melted butter and the mixed in syrup creating a sticky shine on the surface of the pastry. My eyes switched from Sebastian to the dessert and to Sebastian again, earning me another mocking grin from the demon. I sighed with regret for I realized that Sebastian had recognized the expression that I left exposed for him to witness. Without meaning to, I gulped and narrowed my eyes. "What if instead of tea I wanted espresso...mmm, what then?"

"Then I would have no other choice than to fetch my Master his espresso." A chuckle, some clinking of silverware and a minute later, a nice slice of the delicious looking pastry was on the portable table Sebastian kept on the trolley. I scoffed, my stomach growling in impatience. Without further a do, I raised a small portion on the fork and stuffed it into my mouth.

My taste buds exploded, such a perfect kind of sweet, so sweet it was painful to taste. I closed my eyes and hummed softly, hearing footsteps that led to the armoire where my clothes were neatly kept. I opened my eyes discreetly, as they looked at Sebastian from foot to head, lingering around his slim waist and broad shoulders for much longer than was thought appropriate. Shaking the disarray of hair on my head, I ate the last of my dessert and tossed my feet over the side of my bed, setting the beautifully detailed plate on the blankets. I stood completely erect as the tall raven-like man stood in front of me with a navy blue attire. Frills and a lot of ribbons were all that I could acknowledge as the exquisite material of the clothes fell over Sebastian's arm and I suddenly lost interest for I knew it would take a long time before I was presentable.

Clothing me certainly was something that Sebastian knew how to do. His feathery touches arose a foreign fluttering sensation at my abdomen and every button he clasped into place sent a shiver down my arms and legs in some kind of anticipation. When his hand lingered over the exposed skin of my chest, I inhaled sharply, trying to pass it off as a sigh of vexation but he always seemed to see through all of my pretenses. I let my arms fall to my sides once again, Sebastian towering over me, trying to rearrange my hair to his liking, once he was pleased, he nodded in an approving manner and walked back to gather all his tools that were used for my breakfast.

"Would you like to know today's schedule, m'Lord? I'm sure that what's in store for you today won't be to your liking but it's something that the head of the Phantomhive household should be able to take care of." Gingerly moving out of the way for me to walk out of my room first, his carmine eyes looked me over again, this time I saw that all the teasing was gone and there was a docile gleam to them.

"Let me make an assumption...I feel safe saying that I will have a lot of paperwork today, am I right? I'd hate to think of a day when I can actually see over my desk." I ran my hand through my hair before yawning. No matter how long I slept, I seem to be tired all the time. It couldn't possibly be stress or nervousness, I wouldn't be Ciel Phantomhive if I let little problems get to me. No, something isn't letting me sleep at night, but wouldn't Sebastian have mentioned something to me?

As my legs took even, prideful steps, I could hear Sebastian's footsteps follow behind, the nearly noiseless screeching the rolling trolley wheels made relaxed me. I stopped in front of my office and walked inside as the door was held open by my allegiant demon. I could sense him walk away from me and once again, the faint noise the wheels of the portable cart made on the linoleum caught my ears. With a huff and a groan, I made my way to my comfortable office chair, where I let my body fall onto it heavily and spun clockwise towards the window, letting my elbow land on the armrest so my hand could keep my chin propped up. I saw the breeze make the trees sway idly and I closed my eyes, feeling somewhat peaceful. I let my defenses fall as I fell into what I thought was a dreamless daze.

_My nose caught the faint scent of smoke as I was awaken by a shrill scream. I sat up and lazily rubbed the haziness from my heavy eyelids. Something about that scream sounded very familiar._

Mother...

_I hastily pushed the blankets aside and made my already quivering legs meet the linoleum. The nausea I felt in the pits of my stomach got stronger as the smell of burning became more pronounced. My eyes looked around my dark room and located the bright sliver of light that managed to migrate under the door; taking a hold of the knob after almost running into the hard barrier, I turned it and pushed the door outwards with all the strength I could gather. The sight around me caused my body to go into shock, beads of sweat gathering at my brow as my heart rate picked up, the heat and the predicament I was in finally registering in my mind._

MOMMY...P-PAPA!

_My eyes widened as I saw the flame engulfed hallway to my left, there was no choice but to run to my right. I slapped my thighs to try and get them to move, leaving red marks and a tingly feeling on my pale skin._

_Running, running, running was all I did until I walked into my papa's study, I pushed the already broken door to reveal nothing but scattered paperwork and a broken window, papa's usually organized library was disheveled and most of the books were thrown on the floor. I turned around and sprinted out of the untidy room, finding the grand staircase. Taking two steps at a time while holding on to the railing as to not fall down, my legs efficiently got me to the first floor of the mansion. _

_My chest was starting to ache and my lungs were beginning to protest from the stress I had just put them throug and the overexerting they were about to go through as I decided to run to the dining room as a short cut out the front door and into the garden, the way I had remembered momma had told me to do in case something like this happened. When I managed to reach the grand hall, red hand prints caught my attention. Something seemed off in the way the red of these prints didn't seem like the tomato paste I used to sneak from the kitchen for my mischief making. My legs stopped in front of the wall, my body tilting as I leaned closer and took a sniff with my nose. A faint metal scent overpowered my sense as I flinched in disgust. This...this red seemed like the liquid that seemed to gush out whenever I tripped and managed to scrape up my knees on the cement outside._

M-momma...are y-you here?

_I couldn't help the foreign feeling of anxiety that was gathering in my throat, turning around and slowly walking towards my destination, I felt my legs grow weaker. The air I inhaled made me cough for I could feel the heat that the flames created approaching. My left arm wiped away at the perspiration that was trickling down my temple, my teeth bit down on my lower lip in vexation. I didn't know what was going on...where was Tanaka? And where was Sebastian, who was usually asleep at the foot of my bed? Mother...why wouldn't father answer. _

_Why was our home on fire...?_

_Surely it couldn't be that my birthday was bad omen, what did I do that was bad? Perhaps I should not have used whipped cream to draw on Sebastian's fur, maybe I should have eaten all of my carrots. Why didn't I listen to Momma when she told me not to run over the roses that the gardener had taken so long to plant and maintain!_

_As these thoughts ran through my mind I walked into the already inflamed dining room. The smell of burning flesh made me crouch over and regurgitate the scone I had eaten as a last minute snack. Every gag and wave of sickness made time go by, causing the flames to burn more of the wooden room. I averted my gaze from the pile of vile on the carpeted floor and my eyes caught the one image that will be burned into my memory as if the inferno had somehow transported itself inside my psyche. _

_My father was sitting on a chair, slumped over and being eaten by the combustion, his once handsome, serene yet serious face was nothing but charred, black skin. The suit he was dressed in was a bright orange, being consumed by the flames as if it were made of oil; My mouth opened in disbelief, trying to call out to him, I tried to go to him but some part of my brain wouldn't communicate properly with my legs. The more I stood there, the more my knees wobbled. I could no longer stand the heat in the room, hesitation took over me as I realized that the fire was a couple of feet away. The tears I wasn't aware of were running down my cheeks, refreshing my skin uncomfortably, and without another thought, I ran through the doorway on the left side of the dining room. I gazed down the long hallway, untouched by the hell but destroyed by gunshot holes on the walls and blood trails on the carpet. How had I managed to sleep through such turmoil?_

_Not caring if my bare feet were dirtied by the cold, red liquid, I sprinted towards faint shuffling and grunting sounds. Another piercing scream caused me to stop in my tracks as my eyes caught the bloodied forearm of a woman peeking from behind a sharp corner. My lungs were now ready to burst from the asthma attack I was having, which made it almost impossible to breathe. I had pushed myself way too hard and now I could hardly stand without wheezing and violently coughing. I could hear Tanaka trying to talk_

_whomever the intruder was out of something, but what, what?_

_I lifted my gaze only to see Tanaka sprint to me, as he approached me, my small hands reached out for him; A gun shot, his widened eyes as he gagged on his own blood. My vision was starting to blur, the sight of the woman's, no, my mother's arm ahead, Tanaka's blood spurting out of his mouth as he lost his footing and fell in front of me. My cheeks were splattered in his bodily fluid, the beads of sweat dripping onto the floor, mixing in with the running blood that was making it's way and surrounding me. I looked up once again to see a dark figure approach me slowly, step at a time. In their grasp was Sebastian's body, they held him by the fur of his neck as my beloved companion's back paws followed behind after every step, his once shiny mane was now dirtied in clotted blood. I raised my gaze to see the shadow in front of me grin with pearly whites. _

_No where to go...hell behind me and the Devil in front..._

N-N-NOOOO, DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY C-CLOSER!

_I tried to make it a command filled with venom but all that left the confines of my mouth was a less than audible yell. The shadow got closer, leaned in front of me while getting a black cloth bag out of their pocket and gathering my head in it roughly. I tried to struggle in vain for he was stronger, his one arm held me as his other tied the bag behind my head and then all I felt was a blow to my stomach. My lungs out of air, my sight gone black and my surroundings were unimportant for I was no longer conscious, everything had gone dark and quiet._

* * *

_I won't be just where **you** want me to be._

_You've got to believe,_

_And just trust that **I can be ****everything**._

_**-Reveries of Flight **[Oh Sleeper]_

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_This was soooo tough to write, I finally decided to make this flashback into two chapters or it would have been waaaaaaaaaaaay too long. I'm trying not to rush the scenes since that was one of the reviews. So I added a lot of details and tried to explain what was going on as much as I possibly could._

_Practice makes perfect my cups of tea, don't expect miracles from me one day to another._

_So let me know what you all think of this chapter, was it a little more captivating? _

_I certainly enjoyed it. This is how I believe Ciel's Hell went; Since the anime nor manga explain it to such detail. It was rather hard keeping it first person, I wanted to switch to third but I remembered it was a dream/ flashback of Ciel's past, I wanted him to explain what was going on._

_So, expect the other half next chapter._

_**Warnings for next chapter: Rape and torture of a minor and gore**[I'll try my best to write gore, not very good at it] **If you've no interest in reading of such things, then I suggest you skip my next chapter!**_

_Oh oh oh, I think my Beta Reader is doing a marvelous job of putting up with my shiznits and keeping me on track with these chapters. If it weren't for them, I'd still be on chapter one; They're also doing an amazing job at proofreading my work!_

_Let's keep up the amazing journey, yes?_

_Remember, I want to see **reviews** and **requests!**_

_Until next time my loves._

_**~Ta**_


	5. Chapter 5

_OH MY GOD._

_I am so sorry guys, this is probably the latest I have ever updated._

_Too many things happening, death in the family and so on...took me a while to pick myself up from such a downfall, but hey, I'm back!_

_xDDDD_

_I will not keep you all in suspense any longer, here's the gory stuff, let me know how I do,'kay?_

_Oh and by the by, I turned twenty years of age a couple of days ago!_

_[Wow, this is about the shortest A/N I have ever written]_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.

-Sighs dreamily at Sebastian- [Wouldn't mind owning him OwO;]

**Warning:** Lots of lemons in later chapters, this is rated **M** for mature audiences. If you dislike male on male action, especially when it involves a minor, I suggest you stop and exit this story at once!

* * *

_I **must** believe there's more above us and below,_

_I **must** believe, stranded with this bitch called hope._

_It keeps me here when all I want to do is _go_,_

_It keeps me here, when all I want to do is disappear..._

_-**Above and Below** [The Bravery]_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eterno Sofferenza**

_Such a cold texture was pushed lightly against my skin as the unfamiliar hard surface aroused me from the dreamlike state I was in. Even though there was a foul stench in the air and my ears picked up on the sounds of muted and loud moaning, I felt unusually calm. I turned my head to the left and then mirrored the same movement to the right but I saw nothing. I had been blindfolded, or perhaps the bag was still over my head. _

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I was still having a nightmare. That I would be awoken by Sebastian licking my face and the bright light that would engulf my room as mother and father opened the door and swiftly made their way to me, trying with success to calm my nerves. I was desperately trying to put off the thought of my current predicament being real._

_Without a doubt I was improperly dressed, for my bare feet felt dirty and cold. My ankles ached, the pain reaching my mind as my hands reached for my swollen joints, flabbergasted at the hard metal that was forcefully cuffed around my ankle. I winced as I tried to pry the shackle open only to tear at the skin that was caught in between the joining, tweezer-like bond. Warm liquid, of which I was sure was my own blood, ran down and over the bone that protruded from under my skin at the joining of my ankle and foot. Trying to get a better look at the damage, I shakily reached to my face and pulled off the blindfold harshly, violently ripping the earring from my ear lobe. My eyes opened only to widen at the sight of my surroundings. _

_What was I doing in a cage, in such a limited space? I could see about six other cages, somewhat bigger than my own and inside, there were other kids in there. Some huddled in the corner of the coop, whilst others whimpered, their heads buried in their arms as their knees were tucked close to their chest. I inhaled sharply when I noticed blood on the ground, kids were bruised up, patches of hair pulled from their scalps. Some had eyes that seemed to have been gouged out or pulled out by prying fingers. I could tell that some of the kids were a lot younger than me, some were older but the majority of them were like empty shells. I suppose they could no longer feel anything, the destitute look in their once animate orbs was haunting. _

"Psssst...h-hello there. What's your name?" _I tried to talk to the kids that shared the confinement with me only to be met by hollow faces and broken whimpers. I looked down at my toes to notice that some of my nails were blood clotted from my body being dragged rather than carried. My hands aimlessly tried to smooth out the creases of my sleeping shirt only to give up when the wrinkles returned back to the way they were. My mind was having a hard time grasping the concept that I was no longer home, and that's when the image of my burning father and the arm of my mother took over my psyche. I couldn't help the shiver that traveled down my spine, I could feel the bile push up from the pit of my stomach. It was then that I realized that I would be stuck in this asylum. _

_My mother...my father were both dead. Who would save me now, who would care about me? Tanaka, he tried to save me, tried but failed. Oh how I would miss them all. I sniffled, rubbing my nose with the back of my hand, using my shirt as tissue. The tears spilled down my cheeks, I had finally cracked. The other kids in the shared cell gazed upon me without interest. They too had the same fate, we were all stuck in this hellhole until one by one, we would be killed. _

_My mind wandered but was quickly brought back to reality when I heard the door to my cage open. Calloused hands reached in only to take hold of the kid next to me by the thigh and pull him out. He kicked and screamed as he was dragged, leaving bloody claw marks on the surface of the floor. I stared in horror, wanting to scream but not being able to gather enough sound to emit it. The screams, oh those horrible screams that I had missed when I was too busy concentrating earlier returned, causing me to cringe and press back against the bars of the cage, desperately hoping that would not be my fate._

_Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days that turned into weeks and eventually into months. Everyday one young boy would be dragged out of their cell, they would be pulled out roughly, taken to the center of the room where they were lain on a slab of marble and were further defiled by the gluttons of sin. Never in the small amount of time that was my life so far had I seen such vile humans. I tried not to watch at first, my hands covering my ears and my eyes were clenched shut but as the weeks went by, I had no choice but to watch as my eyes trailed over the hairy backs of the noblemen as they opened that day's victim's legs wide, centering themselves in between and with a forceful push, ripped into the child's innards with their stiff flesh. Their greedy hands hovering and roaming over every inch of the young boy's skins. I could see the boy's reactions, at first they were reluctant, afraid and tried their best to fight off the intrusion but as their bodies were reused day after day, their faces grew expressionless. The boys laid on the marble, their face turned away, no sign of pain just the shallow rising and falling of their chests. I could tell they were broken beyond repair and I feared for myself, for I knew that my time was drawing near._

_Time had grown eternal, I could no longer differentiate day from night, minutes from hours; time was melting together, and I had no way to separate it apart. I knew that the longer I stayed locked in this cage, the more I lost my sanity. I looked around, counting how many of the boys were still left over, the outcome number wasn't very appealing and it did nothing to comfort me; My hope had vanished by the end of what seemed eons. I felt dirty, no matter how hard I tried to ignore the foul scent I emitted, my nose managed to catch a whiff every now and then. Even though the gourmand of noblemen touched me in no way inappropriate, they still managed to get off in abusing me physically. Once or twice did they pull me out of my cell and beat me. Their powerful strikes knocking air out of me, whimpers escaping every now and then from the confines of my mouth. Whenever one of the swine's hands traveled down south unnecessarily, they were punished. I was rather confused on the matter, why was I an exception to their sexual behavior?Of course, I wasn't complaining but it made me quite nervous on how they didn't dare stray into the path of fornication. _

_On one occasion I had overheard a despicable nobleman scream out in ecstasy whilst in the middle of his orgasm, that I was being saved for the clutches of evil. That I was to remain a pure sacrificial lamb for the demon to defile and for their desires to be fulfilled. _

"HIM, THAT BLUE EYED FILTH, HE SHALL BE TAINTED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

_I tried to block out his screams as he rode out his climax with no avail. Every time he hollered, I seemed to quiver in fright. I knew not what was to happen to me, all I made myself aware of was that no one will come to my rescue...or so I thought._

_The time had come, I was the last one left in that small cage, the blood of the other boys seemed to be splattered everywhere, no spot on the floor was left unpainted. I shook my head, my hands clutched at my skull in despair, awaiting my fate. I tried to calm myself down but it was no use, I had seen what happened to the other kids my age, they were defiled and then killed by the men when their summons had gone ignored. Grief, that's what I felt, no pain would ever compare to this other than watching my parent's death. My heart was heavy with guilt, my body torn by exhaustion and hunger, my lids grew heavier as time passed with no peaceful slumber. Oh dear God, what have I taken for granted, how I wish I were in the confines of my bed, Sebastian laying next to me, his shiny and smelly fur was so soft against my cheek. Oh how I had taken everything for granted._

_Suddenly, I could hear myself think, the noises that seemed to never let up had ceased... what was going on? Sometimes there was so much clamor that I had to close my eyes and cover my ears with my hands. I looked up and around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but I could tell that there was something different. The room suddenly fell impossibly darker and my ears caught the faint sound of footsteps that approached the door to the sacrificial chamber. I took in the sound of the door creaking and then the room was filled with light from the hall. Wincing from the unexpected brightness, my arm flew up to cover my eyes from such luminance. The once soundless room was filled with voices and chuckles. Men with masks that would have looked more fitting in a masquerade and long black cloaks walked in and took their rightful seats on the stone benches surrounding the middle stage. The leader of the members wore a bloody red cloak which dragged behind him as he turned every last one of the dark candles on. I could feel the lustrous eyes of all the other men on my body, I felt them take in my black hair and my pale skin and how their mouths watered at the thought of finally taking me after so long a wait. _

_That's when I had what the French would call a Deja Vu moment. I had been through this nightmare before. The same pain, the same helplessness...the same Hell; I also remember that before I was completely impaled by the blade that would kill me, I had made a contract with a demon. Oh how I will cherish this, this will all work to my advantage in the end for Sebastian will be summoned and I shall be saved. I wanted to laugh in the gluttons' faces, to let them feast upon my body at the price of theirs. I was certainly going to enjoy the show and the faces that they would make when they had realized they picked the wrong prey to mess with. What shook me clear of my thoughts wasn't the opening of the cage door or the tight grip the uncomfortably cold and smooth hand had taken upon my ankle, what woke me up was how all the men had now gathered around the marble table and were all staring at me being dragged from the cell. Even though I knew the outcome to this predicament I couldn't help but try to fight off the intruder with what was left of my strength, of course, I was put to shame for I was slammed onto the stone-cold surface of the tabular array. _

_I was startled and my line of vision was blurred by the striking of my head on the hard material. I'm sure that I wasn't the only person that heard the crack of my skull or that was aware of the red liquid flowing out of it like tears. In vain, my hands tried to cover up the wound for my arms were being pinned down by the vile humans around me, the leftover scraps of clothing were ripped from my body and that's when I felt the agonizing hurt. I closed my eyes tightly and cried out but was silenced by knuckles meeting my mouth head on. My body was trying to hold down the bile that was making it's way up my throat with little success for I turned my face to the side and nearly choked on the gall. _

"Oooooh, you dare take matters into your own hands little shit, try getting control over this."_ I was turned over, my hands over my head as my lower back was lifted into the air and my knees were located directly under me, supporting all of my weight. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to muffle the whimpering as I smelled burning iron and at that my eyes widened at what I knew was to come._

"YOU, OVER THERE! HOLD HIM DOWN!"_ I squirmed with all my might but then the searing hot was on my skin. The smell of burning skin grew sharp in the air and I could hear the men howling in ecstasy as I tried to worm my way out of the branding. _

_"_MOOOOOOOOOOMMA!"_ Images of mother's smiling face and of my father standing behind her, the Phantomhive ring located on his finger, glistening in the summer light were roughly snatched from my mind as another wave of ripping, agonizing pain was felt in between my legs. My eyes were no longer heavy as they opened and took in the sight of the hairy mongrel sheathed fully inside of me. Oh the pain, the PAIN!_

_I couldn't think anymore other than Sebastian's timing and how horrid it was. There was a sudden pulling and the whine from me at the pain deep inside my body when the current man pulled out. My chest rose and fell, rose and fell and a pant from me was released as I tried to calm myself. Thirty seconds later, my legs were once again opened wide and I looked at the man above me, his hooded face made the hairs on my neck stand on end. He pulled out a small dagger from his pocket and slid it down the side of my abdomen, slicing deeply as the warm blood trickled down and onto the pure white surface of the table. The grin on his face resembled that of a maniac, his eyes were blood shot and dilated from perhaps a small dosage of opium. _

_"_Oh how I've been waiting for this my precious..." _He leaned down and sneered at me, his tongue darting out of his mouth and forcing itself inside mine. My muffled cries only encouraged him for I felt him bite onto my tongue hard. His cock was pushing at my entrance the whole time until he gave a grunt and pushed inside of me. _

_"AAAAAAAAH...NO, D-DON'T!" _

_It was no use, my cries only seemed to make them roar in laughter as it echoed through out the room. The lunatic thrust in and out, in and out. Harder and harder until finally, he released hard inside of me, __the liquid spilling onto the table as he slid out and off of me, satisfied. One by one, they had their way with me. I __felt like I was going to faint any minute now, I had no strength to put up with any more of them. Just when I thought there was more agony to come, the last swine buckled his pants and the leader of the cult withdrew an even bigger dagger from under the praying altar. He walked in front of me and looked over my dirty and bloodied body, smirking evilly._

_"_The time has come for that whom is tainted with innocence be cleansed with sin." _As he spoke, I turned my head to where the crow that was summoned would have been. I waited and waited, watching the other men lower their hoods and chant as a crowd. Anxiety was eating at my insides, I knew that Sebastian had to come, he just had to come and save me. After counting to ten, the summoned demon was no where in sight. I felt my heart wrench in pain and hurt, in betrayal for I realized that Sebastian would never appear. I turned my head back to face the horror in front of me, the gleam of the blade and how it was forced into my belly button and pushed upwards. I coughed up blood from how my intestines were sliced by the sharp blade. My eyes took in the sight of the red liquid squirting everywhere, on the face of the man, on my face and neck and onto the ground. _

_My lids felt heavy as I let my eyes wander around the room in search of the missing bird. If I had any strength left I would have been in tears. My blood was being forced out of my body from every opening available. Once again, I tried to move my arms but it was impossible for my life was being drained. I felt the blade being pulled out from my chest and I fell back onto the marble. The coolness of it made me feel somewhat at peace as my eyes closed fully and everything went black._

"Sebastian..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I opened my eyes and was back in my room, the faint smell of burning wood took over my senses. Something about my situation seemed very familiar. I pushed the covers off of my body and slid off of my bed, my heart beating uncontrollably at the coincidence of my reality. _

"Momma...Poppa!"

_No response from either, my feet carried me to the door of my room and my hand turned the knob uncertainly, feeling how warm the once cool metal was. I pulled the door open and was faced with the inferno all over again, the flames to my left seemed to slither closer to me as I tried to walk back into the room. The shock could be seen in my face as my mind try to think of how this was possible again._

This cannot be happening again...I just went through this...

_I ran to my right once again and made my way to the grand staircase where I would enter the dining room but not before I saw the red prints smeared on the walls. My knees felt weak, as if they would buckle and I'd fall right on my rump._

_"_Oh my god...not again..."

_I wanted to wake up from this dream, I knew it was a dream for I was aware of what I would see and come across. The burning pile of my father on the dining room chair. Tanaka in the bullet-holed hallway, my mother's arm peeking from the corner. The stranger dragging my dog's corpse behind him. That god awful grin and the darkness all around..._

_"_SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN DAMMIT, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

_I folded myself into a ball, letting the shadows consume me..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"_Young Master!"

Long fingers were holding on to my shoulders, shaking me softly. I groaned in discomfort, my joints wailing in pain, the uncomfortable position I had chosen for a nap would have probably killed me if it weren't for Sebastian...

Wait...**SEBASTIAN**! My eyes flew open, searching and finding his carmine worried ones. His eyebrows were knotted into disapproval and vexation, creating a crease in between them. That one wrinkle disturbed the perfect smoothness of his pale skin, how unblemished and fair it was. I sat up and exhaled shakily, still under the nightmares grasp. I felt cool fingers on my forehead, wiping away the sweat that had gathered on my brow.

"Sebastian...I had the worst nightmare..."

My body leaned back on my office chair as I let Sebastian comb through my knotted tresses, his lean fingers rearranging my tie and smoothing out the lace of my shirt. I felt tugging at the back of my head and realized he was untying my eye patch. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, thankful for his gentleness at the moment.

"What was it about, my Lord?" even with my eyes closed, I could already see the smirk his lips played as I shook my head slowly.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you for if I do, then you'll figure out my only weakness..."

* * *

_If this is it, all we have and **ever** will,_

_If this is it, time is running out and standing still;_

_I'll leave today 'cause there's nothing left to keep me _here_,_

_I'll fade away, **I'll turn my back and disappear**._

_-**Above and Below** [The Bravery]_

* * *

_**OMG SEVEN FRIGGIN PAGES!**_

_This took a LOT out of me and forgive me if it's kind of rushed but I was trying to meet the promised deadline. I am however, working on chapter six as you read this AN._

_;DDD_

_Make sure to leave reviews, I love to read what you all think, your words are really important to me._

_And one or two requests would be nice as well._

_By the way, EXPcon was amazing, bough so many Kuro figurines, it was lovely._

_So anyways, thanks for the hits and reviews everyone, I'm doing my best to reply to all of them, au revoir my cups of tea!_

_**~Ta**_


	6. Chapter 6

_So I most definitely should be shunned by all of you all who are subscribed to my story._

_I'm a really horrible amateur author, I must apologize for taking so long to update. I have been having technical difficulties with most electronic appliances, like my laptop, since my trying to write chapter five. It's horrible._

_But alas, I have finished this chapter and have finally managed to get my computer running again, for now. I got the blue screen..._

_-.-;_

_I do believe I'm in need of a brand new computer, but I'm kind of tight on money at the moment._

_Any who, I'm sorry for the wait and I apologize to blacknightjoker for not keeping in touch; I've been in bad mood swings. So I'M SORRY!_

_Please forgive me and continue to read my stories, I simply adore all of my readers!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.

-Sighs dreamily at Sebastian- [Wouldn't mind owning him OwO;]

**Warning:** Lots of lemons in later chapters, this is rated **M** for mature audiences. If you dislike male on male action, especially when it involves a minor, I suggest you stop and exit this story at once!

* * *

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_So please allow **me** to introduce myself._

_I'm the one that _you_ talk about,_

_Can't imagine if you __held me any tighter,_

_**It will be just as easy** to leave me, to let me go._

_-**Clush** _[Isles & Glaciers]

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Follia Accecante**

_**Sebastian**_

So, it would seem that my young Master's sleeping habits have become somewhat… less than acceptable for my fancy. One minute he is awake and the next I find him under the clutches of sleep. It is quite obvious that his body is sleep deprived, though as to why, I do not know. Young Master has been oversleeping, and the more he sleeps, the more exhausted he seems to become. As a butler of the Phantomhive family, I cannot let my Master indulge in such rare sleeping customs. Come to think of it, I do wonder if my Bocchan is asleep. After all, if he is not awake, then there is no use to the tea that I am preparing.

The raven-like man clad in black looked away from the carrot cake he was adorning to the hallway that led towards the grand staircase, he shook his head and hurried his movements up. He needed to finish the dessert so that his Young Master's perfect butler could arrive in time for his afternoon snack, even if he has, once again, fallen asleep. Finishing the last decadent flower, the handsome devil wiped his hands on his apron and brushed the excess flour from his trousers, sighing in exasperation. The silver trolley was waiting for the butler to adorn it with his delicacies. First came the platter of carrot cake, then the beautiful China with the now readied tea. Sebastian placed an extra serving of boiling water and the usual eating utensils underneath the top compartment of the portable cart. Judging and being quite pleased with his work, the tall man made his way towards his Master's study.

"How troublesome… Yet again, young Master has fallen asleep." The sound his heels made echoed throughout the grand hall, following the noir butler as he went. The irritated look in his cerise eyes would have been enough to silence the shinigami Grell for eons to come, if the death god were to be present at the moment. An impatient sigh escaped the demon's full lips as he stopped in front of the wooden door that led to the study where his corrupted cherub was found. Oh how his ears caught the faint sound of snoring and the slight rustle of curtains, the window was left open once again. Sebastian shook his head again, his midnight locks falling over his eyes as his hand reached up to knock on the door. The butler awaited a response, when none was received, he helped himself to the door knob and made his way in, the trolley being the first object through the door and the tails of the butler's tailcoat the last.

"Young Master is helpless without someone such as I. Leaving himself so unguarded, such inappropriate behavior, I shan't tolerate it any longer."

Sebastian parked the trolley next to his sleeping Master's desk and rushed for the window. The cold air would be a hassle for his Bocchan if the chill had gotten to him. Once the window was shut, the butler turned and stopped next to the extravagant chair the child occupied and with a swift flick of his wrist, the demon spun the chair around so to have the petite human face him eye to eye. What stopped the butler from lecturing his contractor was the frightened expression his childish features displayed, it's as if something horrid was chasing him in his dreams. Sebastian knelt in front of his Master as teeth tugged on the glove that fit his hand snuggly, his pale, yet charred skin by the contract sign and black fingernails were exposed and quickly reaching out to wipe the sweat that was running down the little boy's temple. At the feel of the butler's cool skin, the child seemed to twitch but calm down noticeably. Sebastian's ears perked at the sound of soft murmuring, those words where not cohere enough to gather any sort of information but they seemed to unwind the nerved butler. At least he knew his Master was still conscious enough to ramble pointlessly.

"My Lord...?" The raven demon spoke in a low and soothing voice, trying to snap his Lord out of his stupor without any harm to the child's mind. Unfortunately, this course of action had a different result. The butler's voice caused the young boy to thrash around, making Sebastian step back only to push the mahogany desk back and right into the trolley, causing the silver cart to tip over and have all the China break into pieces, and the carrot cake he had worked hard on to please his Master had fallen and smeared all over the thick carpet.

"Tsk… yet another obstacle to get out of the way, today has become quite eventful." Sebastian took hold of Ciel by his arms and held him back against his chair, taking every kick to his abdomen but leaving him unperturbed. The butler ran his gloveless hand up Ciel's neck only to trace caresses around his jaw. Those carmine eyes seemed to glow as the butler looked upon those fear-filled features with hunger, his pink tongue greedily licked his lips, his thoughts getting caught up in his pent up lust. If only he could have a taste, he didn't care about that soul anymore, Sebastian would much rather find out what his Master tasted of, and as the days went by, it got harder to keep himself restrained. His Bocchan's scent was so captivating and mouth watering, he just wanted to eat the doll up.

Somehow the distance between the Master and his servant seemed to grow smaller. The cause of this movement was of no other's but Sebastian's. He was losing his rationality, making it even harder to stop himself from breaking the contract and his duty as a loyal dog. As he leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, Ciel mumbled the demon's name, causing him to stop and shake his head in disbelief, his eyes widening as his young Master hollered his name even louder.

"Noooo, SEBASTIAN...!"

"Ciel..." Sebastian took hold of his Master's face as the pale child awoke from the nightmare, his chromatic eyes wide with desperation and fear. The butler felt small hands take hold of his coat and hold it so tightly that it wrinkled. Without a second thought, the butler wrapped his left arm around the boy's waist as his free hand wiped the sweat that had formed on the child's brow and brushed the damp strands of hair off of the child's flushed cheeks.

"S-sebastian, I had the worst nightmare..." The young child leaned back in the office chair, letting himself be relaxed by his butler's comfortable strokes against his skin. At times like these, Sebastian enjoyed being around the child. He felt needed and as greedy of a demon he was, he relished being the only one to see his Master like this. The corner of Sebastian's lips curved into a coy smirk while Ciel's cerulean eyes were hidden underneath long eyelashes.

"May I ask what of?" The child's movements entranced Sebastian, they seemed so befitting for an adult and yet this child was more mature than most adults. Sebastian inwardly sighed as Ciel shook his head to his question. As the child shook his head, Sebastian noticed Ciel's expression flinch as those orbs clashed with his red ones, the look of anger flashed in the younger's eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you for if I do...you would know my one weakness." His Master's words were quite uncharacteristic for the Ciel he knew, but then again whenever his Bocchan woke up from one of his nightmares he was rarely himself. Sebastian knew this and played it to his advantage. The smell of tea soaked carpet made the butler stand erect and look down at the mess on the floor. "Come to think of it Sebastian, what were you doing so close to my face? I don't believe I was choking on any kind of food to receive any sort of mouth to mouth contact. Why were you so close to my face and with such a lust filled expression?" Sebastian cleared his throat and attempted to change the topic of the conversation, trying to dodge the child's question in vain.

"Bocchan, you're going to have to refrain from eating such a heavy meal in the morning if you are to sleep like you did this afternoon, for your sleep walking caused such a mess today." Sebastian's legs took long strides as he knelt in front of the cracked China, he had such a habit for shaking his head that the butler did it without thinking.

"Sebastian...I order you to answer me, why were you so close to my face!" Sebastian looked up to his Master and pressed his hand to his forehead, bowing in apology.

"The answer to your question is to remain a mystery. I have answered your question, m'Lord." The butler bowed again and stood erect, waiting for another order.

"Sebastian...I order you to leave me at peace today, I cannot stand your dishonesty at the moment!" Sebastian's expression was as if he had been slapped by the words his Master lashed out at him, though he quickly recovered from the blow. As Sebastian was about to fetch another servant to clean up the mess, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in..." Ciel's voice was shaky but as Sebastian's eyes towards his Master, the child had composed his expression completely, though Sebastian could still note anger boiling up inside. The butler's eyes strayed from his Bocchan's face and towards the door that revealed Tanaka standing with his elderly head held high.

"It would appear that the young Master was rather clumsy today. Sebastian, why don't you take care of the mess as I help the young Master shower and into a new outfit for the one he's in is quite soaked with his sweat." The butler was unwilling to follow the elders advice for it was shameful for a lower class servant to give the head butler an order.

"Tanaka, it's quite alright, you will be serving me for a while, it would appear that Sebastian is under the weather right now and must have some time to think about his actions." Sebastian's ears took in the sound of the chair squeaking and then the soft clacks of his Master's footsteps. The butler bowed again as the head of the house walked out of the room, Tanaka following behind.

Sebastian had no idea how frustrated he really was until he looked down at the silver spoon that was tightly balled up in his hand. He sighed again as the utensil fell to the floor with a low thud and he started to gather the littered pieces of China in the quickest way he knew of. In under seven minutes, the trolley was upright again with the tea set placed perfectly on top of it, the once cake once smeared on the carpet was perfectly perched on the porcelain platter. To someone who had just walked into the study, the cake would have seemed freshly baked, flawless to the very last petal of the intricate decorated flowers.

As the butler finished his cleaning, his ears perked up to the sound of the running bath, the splashing and sighing of a certain child, meanwhile Sebastian's mind could visualize the Steward standing next to his Master, ready for any command. That's when the talking started from a very unexpected person, to Sebastian's surprise.

"Tanaka...?" A splash of the water was heard as perhaps the young child sat up uncomfortably.

"Yes, Master Ciel?" The old man's voice was filled with confidence but with a hint of gentleness, the mastered ingredient to lure a young boy from the shell he had closed himself in.

"If I share something with you, can I have your word that you would share not one word of what you hear with anyone else?"

"Of all the years that I have worked for the Phantomhives, young Master, I don't believe that I would ever betray your trust. I am here to listen to what Master Ciel has on his mind." The elder bowed in respect and as a silent promise of secrecy.

A calculating silence was spread throughout the room as the young boy pushed his pride aside and shared some of the problems his troubled mind stored.

"I had an awful dream, Tanaka, but the problem is that I'm more concerned for what the dream means and I'm confused and somewhat worried about why I'm preoccupied about that certain detail of the imagery."

"Well young Master, shall we start about what the dream was abo-"

A loud splash was heard as the head of the house shifted again, trying to rid himself of such a nostalgic feeling. "Clearly you must remember what happened in the mansion when my parents were murdered, the fire...? Yeah, it was about the same thing I always dream again. Except, in the past dreams that one person that is always there when I'm in said predicament isn't there this time. No matter how long it is that I wait for him to show up, to hear his voice trying to comfort me as he turns my hatred into a feeling I welcome, he never does. I yell for him to show up, to make the promise with me, to relinquish that thin spider thread that I can grasp and pull myself from." There is a silent sigh and some draining of water, and then the brushing of a towel against wet, smooth skin.

"You must have an idea as to whom the person is that I am talking about, Tanaka. I'm quite sure you are aware of more than you let on. Clearly, you must know what Sebastian means to me...what would happen if he were to disappear from me. Tanaka, I need to know what to do, I must not let Sebastian know of my weakness for if he were to find out, I'm sure that he would use that against me."

No matter how long the child spoke, the ever so obedient steward listened without fail, without interruption.

"Young Master, it seems that you need to be more self-assured. I'm sure Mr. Sebastian would never do anything to hurt you. You must trust him, even if it's just him you trust, I'm quite sure that if you confess how you feel to him, he'll understand."

"NO! Tanaka, this must not leave the confines of this room. You must not let anyone know, do not tell a soul Tanaka, please..." The young child turned to look at the adult, the adult simply smiled at the child and nodded.

"Yes, Master Ciel. I shan't say a thing." If only Ciel would have known that Sebastian's ears had captured every last word of the conversation. The butler stood motionless, his mind mulling over the secret confession that was leaked through paper-thin walls. His young Master was fond of _him_...his young Master would be distraught if he were to be separated from his loyal butler.

"Ciel..." that name burned through his lips, Sebastian's eyes glowed into a dark crimson, lust filling his mind once again at the thought of being able to caress that satiny skin endlessly. Having those eyes filled with chagrin trained on him, the contractor's attention on his demon, entwined in each other's embrace whenever accomplishable.

Oh the possibilities that were to happen in the near future, slowly and steadily, Sebastian will be able to get that declaration from his master. What had happened to the demon, he pondered on it idly as he made his way down the staircase towards the kitchen, teatime was ruined and now he had to prepare for his Lord's dinner. Sooner or later, the young child would have to come to his senses and give in to the butler's games.

If only the raven-like man would have known that the outcome of this game would be very unexpected to him. Who would be the one giving in to his urges and lose this cat and mouse game, the outcome seemed clear to the demon and he smiled triumphantly to what he believed would be his victory.

Tanaka readied Ciel into his evening attire, fixing each ruffle, clasping every button where it went and tying that azure ribbon that made the child's eye stand out. The elder man then tied the eye patch behind the grayish-blue locks, rearranging stray strands into place.

"Is the young Master hungry, shall I go fetch his dinner for him tonight or shall you go out into the dinning room for your meal?"

"I think I'm just going straight to bed, no matter how early it is, I am rather tired." The elder man bowed and dismissed himself, shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian heard the plans for the evening before Tanaka could inform him so instead he busied himself with tomorrow's breakfast. Leaving everything prepared, he decided to leave the instructions for Finny, Bard and Meilin; Tanaka of course, was left to do nothing but sip on his tea, as always. Once finished, the sly demon made his way to his Master's bedroom, ready to end the day with an insincere apology to smooth the King's ruffled feathers.

Stopping in front of the door while knocking softly, a sigh of an answer was heard, "Come in..." Sebastian walked in cautiously, not wanting to rile up the child anymore than he already was, he took a deep bow, his jet locks falling over his eyes, the smirk on his face hidden by the playful strands of his soft hair.

"Young Master, I humbly apologize for such a rude quandary I put myself in earlier today, I did not mean to hurt your trust in me." The black clad butler looked up with an innocent expression on his face, his ruby eyes searching his Master's face.

"It's quite alright Sebastian, you are forgiven," the young child sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for his butler to tuck him into a night of no dreams, or so he hoped. The butler realized what his Master wanted so he walked towards him, pulling the comforter back so that the child could bury himself under it. The demon's hands lingered over Ciel's skin longer than what was thought appropriate but neither paid much mind, in fact, Sebastian noticed an undeniable blush spread across his contractor's cheeks. Sebastian leaned in to blow out the candles that lit up the room and turned around, ready to walk out of the chamber when a hand held him in place by his tailcoat.

"Sebastian...stay until I fall asleep..." The child let go of the material and turned around, getting into his fetal position and cuddling towards the center of the spacious bed. The demon, not expecting such a request bowed swiftly and stood next to the droopy-eyed boy, his carmine eyes flowed over the bulge under the blankets, a warmer smirk lighted the demon's face, exposing a row of perfectly aligned white teeth.

"Yes...Ciel."

That name was unheard by said person as it lulled the exhausted boy into a deep sleep. The demon grinned as he closed in on his seductive prey; this night was going to be a long one, for Sebastian, that is.

* * *

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Stare all you want,_

_'Cause you know that we're on top._

_This is __**all **__that we know,_

_This is __everything__ you want,_

_If you can't stand on __**your**__ own,_

_Then speak up, let us know..._

_**-Clush **_[Isles & Glaciers]

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

* * *

_FINALLY, WHAT A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG AND LATE UPDATE._

_I'm curious as to how you all spent your holidays, did you guys have an amazing time?_

_I would really appreciate any reviews, I'm only continuing this story for you all, because I'm well aware how it sucks when a story is left unfinished and our curiosity is pulled around. Let me know what you guys think so far._

_OH HO HO, next chapter there will definitely be some lemons, just warning you all before you read it. Lots of yaoi. _

_**I would like to thank blacknightjoker for putting up with me and for still wanting to be my Beta Reader after such a long time. Thank you again for all your help and hard work in proofreading my chapters, I'm very thankful!**_

_Well, this is the end of this chapter, I shall talk to you all on my next one!_

_**~Ta**_


	7. Chapter 7

_As I promised, there will be yaoi in this chapter, please let me know what you all think!_

_w_

_Enough talking, let's get on with the story, yes?_

_**Oh and Mey-rin's name isn't misspelled for the anime's subtitles are spelled that way..just in case any of the haters want to trollolol or flame me for it.**_

_**w**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso.

-Sighs dreamily at Sebastian- [Wouldn't mind owning him OwO;]

**Warning: I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF LEMONS AND UNDERAGE SEX /MASTURBATION IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN JUST LEAVE THIS CHAPTER AT ONCE!**

Lots of lemons in later chapters, this is rated **M** for mature audiences. If you dislike male on male action, especially when it involves a minor, I suggest you stop and exit this story at once!

* * *

_I sing for the **damned**,  
The soulless _hand in hand_,  
When god has fucked a queen.  
What a _**sight**_, what _**smell**_,  
What a _**fucking scene**_._

_-_**Damned** [William Control]

* * *

_**Chapter 7: **_**Porro Exspecto Adventum**

The rays of light the partially opened curtains let in were from the Cheshire grinned moon. All other occupants in the Phantomhive mansion were stirring peacefully in their sugar-coated dreams, no one left awake, all but one. The black clad butler stood at the foot of his master's bed, his scarlet eyes were the only thing that shone in the darkness, the only thing that looked at the bundled human with carnal desire. Not even the crickets outside emitted a single cry, aware of the demonic presence that had taken over the air on that unusually cool night.

A groan from the matured boy as he shifted under the covers, his body feeling that piercing gaze even in his sleep. The corner of the butler's lips curled at the end, causing his features to look devilishly handsome as the quiet clacking of his polished shoes were heard every time he stepped forward. One last glance at the chiming grandfather clock at the far end of Ciel's room displayed a quarter before midnight, the night was still young for the both of them.

Once the tall man reached the destination beside his Master's bed the grin on his face disappeared to a mask of hesitation. _Was he about to do the right thing, would he be rejected?_ Highly doubtful since his Ciel thought fondly of him, this was his chance of an eon and he wasn't going to let it pass. With a quivering exhale, the butler lifted his leg to kneel on the bed, propping himself with his hands and climbing over the young boy, he raised his right arm to peel the glove off of his hand with his teeth, discarding the white material next to him and mirroring the movement with his left hand as well.

"Bocchan..." His voice was low, husky and filled with restriction, Sebastian wanted to do nothing more than claim the unsuspecting rabbit right then but of course, things rarely went the way Sebastian planned. At the mention of his pet name, Ciel stirred, tossing over only to find himself caught in between a barricade of very strong arms. The young child opened his eyes, letting the grogginess garden his sleep farmed mind.

"Sebastian...what's going on?" Ciel lifted his arm to rub the heavy feeling off of his eyelids only to be stopped by Sebastian's lips on his. The butler's eyes remained open, the carmine in them dulling and glowing, dulling and glowing as he took in the increasing color in the boy's cheeks and those azure eyes widening in shock. Ciel tried to push his loyal dog off of him to no avail. Yes, he was quite appalled by the turn of events but the the longer their lips were locked, the more a burning sensation pooled in his stomach. The young boy felt his heartbeat pick up and his breath leaving his lungs as he let his tensed body relax, moving his lips against those of his butler.

Ciel was an amateur at any kind of sexual contact but he was a fast learner. Once he felt Sebastian's tongue lick his lips in permission for entrance, the battle for dominance began. The more of Sebastian's lips he tasted, the more he wanted. Ciel's little arms wrapped around his butler's neck, pulling him closer, making their bodies graze in proximity until Sebastian retreated, their lips breaking contact with a loud smack.

The butler sat back, studying his Master's uneven breathing and his pretty rosy cheeks. His cerise eyes strayed from Ciel's cheeks to his reddened, kiss swollen lips. They were even more delicious looking whilst they were parted, shimmered with saliva from their activities. Sebastian, always the perfect butler bowed, his charcoal locks falling over his face, hiding the sexual desire that would be visible in his eyes were they fixated on his Master's face.

"Young Master...I'm terribly sorry for the little predicament I got myself into earlier. I humbly apologize for causing you to become uncomfortable in any sort of way." Of course this was a lie, there would be nothing on earth or hell that would make Sebastian give a devout apology. He was much too prideful and his ego got the best of his victims most of the times. The corner of his lips curled up into his trademark smirk as he slowly lifted his head, coming in eye contact with his contractor.

"Erm...uh..." Suddenly taken aback by his apology, Ciel took some time to recover by sliding back against his headboard, pointing at his demon. "You kissed me! Bloody hell, Sebastian do you need someone to get information from, because if that is your reason, then you should count me out immediately!" Ciel raised his arm and rubbed at his lips with the back of his hand, trying to wipe his lips with his over sized shirt.

"Pardon my rudeness young Master but it seems that you were the one to push me to these heights."

Ciel's mouth fell open, aghast at his servant's choice of words and the image of the kiss filtering through his already closed eyes. "I-I-I did no s-such thing-g-g!" His little hands tightened up into tight fists, crushing his blankets in that constricting hold. "I was asleep for fuck's sake, next thing I know, you're on top of me, this is your mistake!"

Sebastian raised his index finger and wagged it back and forth in front of the child's nose, causing Ciel to open his eyes and become crossed at the attempt to keep his orbs on that finger. "A-ah- aaaah, young Master, what have I told you about using such foul language. Honestly, I'd like to think that I taught you better than that." Sebastian chuckled, a dark aura gathered around the room, causing Ciel to cower under a very irritable demon. "And I was clearly not at fault. You see, I couldn't hold back any longer. I'm supposed to be the one to seduce yet you've been the one that's been driving me insane lately. One look at your innocent features and I was done for. If you'd like, you can order me to keep away; why don't you take my advice young Master?"

"Don't make this problem of yours my fault, I just participated in a very unwanted form of con-" Poor Ciel, caught off guard again by the hungry raven. Sebastian had taken a hold of the child's waist and pulled him down under him once more. Those lecherous hands of the demon ran from the child's lips to his neck, tracing small nothings down to his chest until he stopped at the first button of the shirt.

_Clack, one button undone; clack, two buttons undone and a struggle; clack, three buttons undone and serious shoving; clack, last button undone, Ciel's hands held in place above his head by the butler's free hand._

"Now Ciel, your attempt in fighting me off is getting you no where, why don't you just let me do the work and promise to be a good boy or else the whole mansion will see what I'm doing to you." Sebastian grinned at Ciel's dumbstruck face and leaned down to capture those sinful lips in another bruising kiss. Wanting nothing more than participation from his charge, Sebastian teased Ciel's tongue with his own in vain. If Sebastian thought Ciel was going to follow his little game, he was dead wrong. Sebastian was going to have to succumb to the child's wishes if he wanted any engagement of any sort.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian withdrew from the one sided kiss, admiring the smooth chest of his Master, pondering how it would feel like to run his lips and hands down the child's fine ivory skin. Without further hesitation, the butler left a trail of butterfly kisses down Ciel's neck, leaving blotches of abused skin from the nips and suckles the older male inflicted. The lower those luscious lips marked, the more aroused the younger of the two got. An almost inaudible moan escaped from the confines of the Earl's mouth which caused Sebastian to smile and hum.

"A-ah...Sebastian, what on earth ar-r-re you go- ahhh, don't do t-t-t-that!" The little earl couldn't help himself as the invisible restraints he had built up were broken, his back arching as that sinful mouth suckled on his apricot colored nipple, the iniquitous tongue teasing him endlessly, rolling this way and that, lapping up the skin around it and then clamping down on the nip with those whitened teeth, leaving the Earl with a taste of what was to come.

"But young Master, I insist. I've been such a horrid servant as of late, perhaps this will get you to forgive me...?" Sebastian chuckled as he left the bruised nipple only to attend to the lonely one further right. Those spider-like fingers raced down to the path of complete ecstasy, sliding under the child's undergarments only to reach the long awaited package. Sebastian could feel the child's small member grow hard at the feather like touches he awarded, then a squeeze which granted the butler a more illicit moan.

"G-get your hands off of that...you cannot touch that Sebastian!" The butler let the Earl's wrists free, the hand that was holding them together made it's way down to take over the overly abused nipples. The demon looked up to find himself rendered speechless, his Master's face was heavenly beautiful. Those eyes he adored looking at were closed, the hands he had released where already covering the child's mouth, trying to keep any noise to himself until Sebastian available hand tugged on them.

"Young Master, let me hear your wanton cries, I crave to eavesdrop on such an intimate sound." The older man pressed his lips on the corner of Ciel's, causing the earl to open his eyes only to search the depths of the demon's.

"Sebastian...I order you to stop touching me." The demon's eyes went wide only to narrow them once more, the order clicking in his mind and the contract symbol causing a painful sensation. The demon quickly sat back, awaiting any other commands, knowing the child was too intelligent to not catch his bluff.

"Ah...what were we saying about the current predicament you got yourself into?" The Earl's face was expressionless except for the feral grin on his lips. The butler knowing where this was going to end decided to keep quiet. "Now Sebastian, this is an order...you are not allowed to move or make any sort of noise at all, I shall move you instead, my puppet."

Sebastian's hand prickled, accepting his new orders, his curiosity piqued. Ciel crawled closer to his butler, stopping in front of him only to take hold of the demon's left hand and placing them on his own chest, sliding it at an excruciatingly slow pace towards his nether regions. The Earl shivered, marveling as the fingers twitched, wanting to roam freely but knowing the consequence if misbehaved.

"Ah...mmm, Sebastian..." Sebastian could feel his heart thump in his chest, that wasn't the only thing that was rising, he could feel his own member, once flaccid, grow hard at the actions before him. But no, he couldn't give in to enticement, he was the creator of the word and that was never going to change, that was his state of mind until he heard his Master call his name. Ciel reached across to begin unbuttoning the butler's attire, remembering exactly how Sebastian always unbuckled everyone of his buttons with confidence. Once the child removed the waistcoat, he began to pull on the crisp white shirt his butler always wore, once again repeating the process of unbuttoning the front to reveal a generously chiseled chest, a smooth navel and a perfect belly button. Nothing on Sebastian was flawed, he had the right amount of muscle everywhere that needed it. Never remembering that Sebastian's eyes were on him, Ciel let the butler's hand fall so he could crawl closer, climbing on the demon's lap to feel a very stiff, throbbing penis. Blushing at the thought but never backing out, Ciel began to trace his fingers down Sebastian's abdomen, the skin beneath his fingers was cold but the lower he got, the warmer it grew.

Ciel's shaking hand stopped as he reached his butlers pants, the position he was siting in allowed him no view of where his hand was, he only guessed where it was due to the pulsing organ that poked at his palm. The Earl felt eyes on him, that's when he looked up to meet Sebastian's crimson orbs, Ciel could feel the sexual aura around his butler, making him lick his lips in concentration. That curious hand of his ran over the pants and tried his best to cup the large package, his ears picked up on a husky sigh.

"Sebastian, what did I say about noise making...? I'm pretty sure I ordered you to remain quiet." Ciel leaned in to capture Sebastian's lips with his own, enjoying the dominance he had at the moment, savoring the mint flavor his butler tasted of. A thought flashed in the back of Ciel's mind, in any other situation, he would have been petrified to do such vile acts but he was tired of being such a respectful noble, he wanted Sebastian, wanted to be the only one Sebastian ever loved, wanted Sebastian to take him now...

"Tsk...can you still keep yourself restrained Sebastian, even though I know how you're reacting to this. I know you want to break your orders, just do it. I'm here, ready for you to take me." Ciel's eyes went wide and his hands automatically covered his mouth. Oh no, how could he have let that slip out, it was all in the moment, the mood, this feeling inside of him that wanted to be sated. The Earl closed his eyes and crawled back to the head of his bed, sprawled over the blanket and pillows. The white fabric of the pillowcase created such a nice contrast to his ebony locks in Sebastian's view. That small, delicate body was going to be his, even if he had to surrender, no, he would surrender to Ciel.

Sebastian licked his lips at the though of being so close to his goal, so close yet so far. His manhood throbbed painfully, his pants were getting too tight and he was beginning to lose his patience. Ciel was going to pay for teasing a demon.

Ruddy eyes followed the younger male, flowing over curves, elbows and knees. The shirt Ciel wore was no longer on his body, it somehow managed to become entangled with the sheets of the bed, all of Ciel's glory was visible to no one but Sebastian.

"Mmm..." More moaning snapped the demon from his dazed state, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Ciel's legs were spread, his hands caressing his inner thighs, something the noble was ashamed of but had no other choice if he wanted Sebastian to forfeit. The small hands played with the small erection that had sprouted in the last couple of minutes, the feeling of immense pleasure caused a shiver to shoot up his spine, raising goosebumps all over his lithe body.

Sebastian was engrossed in the actions, imagining his hands where Ciel's where. This was getting the demon no where and it frustrated him. The groan that was emitted from the demon was feral, pleading his Master to ease his pain, to void the last order.

"Young Master, I must say this even though my ego would be crushed but...you win." Sebastian frowned and sighed in vexation, knowing that he had to forfeit. Ciel stopped his ministrations and glanced over his demon, pleased with the results but knowing he was almost at his limit.

"This is an order, Sebastian...come, help yourself to the wine."

As soon as the last word was spoken, the butler had already pinned his charge below him, his hands holding the younger male by the hips, restricting him any sort of movement. "Well young Master, you have made me wait long enough." Sebastian leaned down and claimed Ciel's lips with his, at that the younger of the two gasped, Sebastian taking advantage of this small opening by sliding his tongue into the warm confines of his Master's mouth. The bubble gum colored muscle explored every crease and detail of the cave, teasing the other's tongue with his own, this time the act was gratefully accepted.

Sebastian's ears picked up the whimpers of his young Master, one of his hands sliding down to relive the pain of the noble's throbbing member.

"Nnnngh, Sebastian..." Ciel calling him by his name made him mad and only served him to become even more aroused, if that was even possible.

Ciel, not knowing what to hold on to managed to wrap his arms around Sebastian's firm neck, he could feel the demon's erection near his thigh and the thought of finally having the male for himself excited him. Ciel's breath was beginning to run short from the heated kiss so he broke contact, a string of saliva connecting the two.

Sebastian's hand wrapped itself around the shaft and gave it a squeeze, sliding it up and down, squeezing again at the base and teasing the precum covered slit at the tip with his thumb. The butler moved down and positioned himself between his Master's legs, his once occupied hands left their positions only to station themselves at the child's thighs, spreading his legs even further until all that was left in front of him was the example of puberty at it's finest. With a grin on his face and his eyes scorching under those lashes, Sebastian engulfed his Master's penis in warmth. He glanced up to look at his charges' face, noting the pretty color on his cheeks and the parted lips, the azure eyes no longer visible for the child had squeezed his eyes shut.

Sebastian's tongue assaulted the organ, sliding up and down, round and round, giving a nip here and a suck there. Every time the demon took an extra hard suck, the small fingers that had somehow wound themselves into his hair yanked and pulled, giving Sebastian the hint that he was doing something right.

The butler's tongue titillated the slit at the tip, lapping up the bead of precum that was escaping, savoring the bitter substance in his mouth and then plunging the shaft back into his mouth as far as he could, of course, Ciel's penis was by no means exaggeratedly long or thick but the power of imagination was always worthy of Sebastian.

"Hngh...D-don't do that...something is going to uh...ahhhh, something is comin-" Poor Earl, before he had a chance to finish his sentence, his line of vision went white with pleasure, his back arched and his head tilted backwards, Ciel came for the first time that night. He panted heavily as he came off of his high, finally looking down at his servant who was licking the corner of his lips, swallowing the creamy substance and humming to himself.

"My, my, my young Master, you sure had a lot stored..." Those long fingers wiped at the corners of his mouth, cleaning the remainder of the cum. Sebastian held a chuckle as his eyes looked at his Master's expression. His eyes were glazed and his tongue swiped across his lower lip, the child's legs shook from the first intense orgasm.

"Is that it?" The noble looked at his servant with a challenge in his eyes, demanding another battle that he was sure to win once again.

The demon raised his eye brows, the smirk on his lips disappeared and was replaced by a thin line of lips. "But of course not." Sebastian took a hold of Ciel's waist and pulled him down, forcing a kiss on the already abused lips. His teeth took hold of the child's lower lip and bit a bit harder this time, gaining a moan that was quickly quieted by a more passionate kiss, this one was slow and consuming of both of them for Ciel had already managed to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck once more.

Sebastian's bare hand slid from a thin waist up to a neck and as he broke the intense kiss, pressed them on that innocent mouth, a silent order was given in which the ordered happily obliged.

"I'm going to need you to really lubricate these or what I hope to be smooth sailing will be ruined by a lot of ice bergs Master." The feel of Ciel's tongue wrapping and coating his fingers with saliva turned Sebastian on even more, he bucked his hips a bit and groaned at the delicious friction his charge's thighs created. Patience was something Sebastian was running out of as he pulled his fingers from the hot confines of the Earl's mouth and rapidly made their way to Ciel's bottom, massaging the entrance in a soothing warning.

"Are you ready, my Lord?" Ciel took a deep breath and gave Sebastian a shaky nod. With that, Sebastian pushed in a single digit, causing the Earl to flinch as his body tried to get used to the feeling. The demon started to withdraw the finger and slowly push it in again, repeating the action a couple of times before he added another finger. Sebastian began to scissor in and out, trying to stretch out the opening as much as he could so that his lovely cherub wouldn't be in so much pain. In the process, Ciel clung to Sebastian for dear life, inhaling sharply when he felt his butler add the third and final finger. Oh how it burned and the child clenched his mouth shut, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the cries in. A whimper managed to escape when Sebastian pulled the fingers out and rapidly pushed them back in, the pain and burning sensation mixed in with a weird tugging feeling that made Ciel writhe in pleasure. Surely he wasn't into S&M but the thought of the pain that was being inflicted to him by Sebastian made the child go hard again, moaning as those long fingers brushed against his prostrate, shooting white stars all over his vision.

"Sebastian...right t-there, more," Ciel pushed down on Sebastian's fingers, trying to get his sweet spot rubbed again only to be held down by his butler's free hand. "Give me more Sebastian, give me all of it!" Ciel asked for...what? What did he want? He wanted to feel sated, filled, satisfied and he knew Sebastian of all demons, felt the same way.

The demon pulled his fingers out, earning him a whine from Ciel and a chuckle from himself. Taking hold of his own erection and wild thoughts running through his mind, the demon knew for sure that this wasn't going to go as smoothly as he had planned it, no other means of lubrication was present. At least Ciel's welcoming entrance was well taken care of, one problem solved. The butler supported himself above Ciel and with his left hand, guided himself towards the puckering entrance of his anxious Master.

"I need you to relax Master..." Sebastian hushed out the sentence as he pushed in slowly, letting Ciel's body grow accustomed to his size. He felt the warm tightness, melting instantly as he pushed in more. When he had pushed in all the way, he paused, waiting for his charge's approval.

"Nnngh...it's too tight," Ciel's actions always spoke louder than his words for his hips bucked and ground onto Sebastian. That was all Sebastian needed for approval, he slid out slowly and rammed back into the constricting warmth, pushing in to the hilt. Feeling his hunger for his Master finally being sated. Sebastian slid his hands to Ciel's arms then slowly his fingers entwined themselves with his lover's.

The sounds emitted from the pair was nothing more than grunts and moans, skin slapping skin as their bodies separated and met over and over again. The raven-like demon aimed for his Master's prostrate, wanting to show him no mercy when it came to pleasure. The only way he knew he had hit the spot was when Ciel arched his back and cried out his name in bliss.

"SEBASTIAN...RIGHT THERE...MORE!"

The always obedient pantryman pushed in harder, aiming right where he had previously hit, earning him more beautiful yells. He felt Ciel shudder, unlacing their hands only to wrap his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, his legs knitting themselves around the older man's slim waist, pulling him deeper inside of him.

"Ahhnn, so mmfull...I can't anymore, I think I'm- OH GO-" Ciel had reached his limit for the second time that night, having such a powerful orgasm that he quivered, his body becoming so weak with pleasure that he fell back onto the bed. Sebastian was almost at his limit as well, he wanted to prolong this moment for a bit longer, leaning in and taking his Master's lips into a gentle but overpowering kiss. His hands sweeping and taking a hold of the child's hips so firmly that there would be bruises by the morrow.

It only took Sebastian another thrust to climax, cumming inside his Master, finally marking him as his own. Somehow during his high, Sebastian forgot their social status for the husky moan that escaped his mouth was nothing other than his Master's name.

"Aaaaaah...Ciel," Sebastian fell on top of his lover, pulling out instantly and noting how the child winced in discomfort at the alternation.

"Eugh... you big lug, you are rather heavy," The calling of his name was brushed off, almost as if it were a droplet of water on a smooth leaf as Ciel stated a fact, making no attempt at moving his butler, he enjoyed the warmth and knew it was going to be short lived as soon as he saw Sebastian turn over and begin to dress again. Disgust and shame fell upon the shoulders of the young Phantomhive as he felt the sticky fluid trickle down his thighs, making him feel uncomfortable. The child anxious of the future, even though this act would bring them somewhat closer, even if it was just physically, he hoped that perhaps Sebastian would have a hint of how he felt.

"Come young Master, I believe it's time for a bath, neh?" the finally sated demon offered his trademark smirk as he extended his hand in offering.

Ciel looked up at his butler, knowing that Sebastian's eyes were alight with understanding of something, he narrowed his eyes skeptically, changing his expression into that of a bratty noble, extending his own hand and placing it on Sebastian's as the demon carried him to the bath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neither of the two seemed to know that in the shadows, an evil was enjoying their little rendezvous, readying itself to get an unexpected checkmate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_If **I **find you alone and afraid,_

_The threat of losing the life that you've made,_

_It's gray _always_._

_All because of _**me**_._

_-_**Damned **[William Control]

* * *

_SOOOOOOOO SO SOOOOO?_

_What'd you guys think of this?_

_It was my first attempt at boy on boy action so bear with me, I'm going to try really hard to push my comfort zone so I can give you all the best._

_This was a pretty long chapter from my part, almost nine pages long, pretty excited to read what you all will think about this!_

_OH, and this wasn't a late update, in fact, it was rather timely, updated just when I had expected to._

_Anyways, enough of my blabbering, until next chapter my delicious cups of tea and as always, _**PLEASE REVIEW**_!_

_**~Ta**_


End file.
